It's All In The Mind
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: a collection of drabbles based off of headcanons of mine. Multi-pairings
1. Sastiel

A/N: A collection of drabbles not limited to but including Sastiel, Destiel, Sabriel, Debriel, Calthazar, Casifer, Mikifer, and Samifer

* * *

1. In which all angels are naturally cold

As it turns out Lucifer isn't the only angel who burns cold. They all do, and why not they're made from left over particles of stars, and space is a very cold place.

Only Sam doesn't know that, not at first.

He's always wondered why Castiel dresses in so many layers, why he refuses to take off his trench coat. He just figured that angels were simply unaffected by weather conditions. It isn't until much later that he figures out why Castiel never seems to break a sweat when he's covered head to toe in the middle of summer.

Not until they fall into bed with one another, eager mouths moving against one another the unsaid 'why didn't we do this sooner' hanging in the air as Sam settles between the angel's thighs.

The angel isn't cold then; flesh hot as Sam kisses his way across the pale expanse, his own hair falling forward slick with sweat as he rocks his hips into Castiel. The angel moans, a low guttural sound at the back of his throat as his fingers dig into Sam's arms hard enough to ensure there'll be bruises in the morning. Sam's close, it's been a while for him and Castiel is just so tight and perfect around him, a litany of breathy gasps and moans pouring from the angel's mouth is almost enough to do him in.

The final straw is the way the angel's mouth latches on to his neck, messy wet kisses being given as he gasps out "Sam", impossibly blue eyes blown wide as he cums against Sam's stomach. Sam follows after, head buried in the crook of Cas' neck as he lazily rocks through his orgasm.

No, Castiel is definitely warm then, it isn't until later when they're lying face to face, legs tangled together that Sam actually finds out just why the angel is constantly covered.

Sam is a human space heater he's always warm, the same cannot be said for Castiel. Shifting closer to Sam the angel's feet brush against Sam's calf, sending an ice cold shiver up the younger hunter's spine, and now he gets it.

Angels are naturally cold, and now without the cover of Jimmy's wardrobe, Castiel is downright freezing, so he wraps his arms a little tighter around the angel tugging him close, hands rubbing along his back in an attempt to warm the angel. Castiel hums softly nuzzling against Sam's chest and Sam smiles a little knowing he's the one to warm Castiel.


	2. Debriel

2. How Dean finally finds a way to quiet Gabriel

Gabriel talks entirely too much.

It makes Dean's head hurt from how the angel just continues to blabber on and on about something or another. He thinks he's talking about the parties he used to attend during his time with the Pagans, but he's not too sure because he's head is pulsing and he's just trying to hold on to sanity right now.

It's not that he doesn't think it's cool whatever Gabriel is talking about, I mean come on, wine, women, and the offhand sacrifice, what's not cool about that? It's just that he's already had a long day and now all he wants to do is oil the guns so he can get some sleep, and he can't seem to focus.

And yea he gets that Gabriel is the "messenger" angel, but he fled from Heaven long ago, and as far as Dean can tell that means he shouldn't be tied to that post any longer, so he doesn't get why the angel just can't seem to stop talking for more than five freaking seconds.

He closes his eyes counting to ten, well attempting to, he doesn't quite make it before Gabriel is extending a Snickers to him asking, in Dean's opinion, a far too loud voice for this time of night, if he'd like a bite. He barely holds back a growl and shakes his head no instead.

It's a big mistake, his head feels like it's bound to burst any second, and of course Gabriel hasn't noticed. He just goes back to talking, this time something about the wonders of sugar.

Dean sighs, hands coming up to rub at his temples. He needs some relief from the winged motor mouth, and he needs it now. It's probably why he does it in the first place. He just wants some peace and quiet and Gabriel shows no signs of slowing down, so it makes sense that to shut him up he's going to have to shut that mouth.

And yea, maybe this wasn't the brightest idea to do it, but Dean's at his wit's end right now so he's not thinking straight or at all really. He's focused on getting some sweet relief from that endless chatter, so he turns around to face Gabriel and without even thinking he grabs the front of the archangel's jacket and pulls him forward.

It's a messy kiss a clash of teeth and tongue, but Dean doesn't care about finesse right now, he's just happy that he finally has that blissful silence. But now that he's finally shut Gabriel up he realizes just what he's doing and makes a move to pull back, only the archangel seems to anticipate the move and tugs him close, hand firmly at the back of Dean's neck holding him in place.

Gabriel tastes of caramel and chocolate, it's no surprise really, but Dean finds he kind of likes it, relaxing into the kiss he moans softly as Gabriel slips in some tongue deepening the kiss, and yea this he can completely get on board with.

Plain and simple, Gabriel will talk until the cows come home and then he'll talk with them too, Dean however, has found a way to finally get some peace and quiet. Well almost, Gabriel usually starts in on a different set of sounds, but Dean finds that he doesn't mind those all that much.


	3. Mikifer

3. Lucifer was always fated to fall in to temptation

It's a cruel irony, but Lucifer has always been fated to fall into temptation. Even before the creation of humans and his fall from grace he'd always been one to push the envelope. It's probably why he's the one to make the first move.

He knows he can't be the only one to feel the connection, but apparently he's the only one willing to do something about that. Michael is hesitant, but Lucifer is persistent. He has time; he'll wait for Michael if he has to.

They start off slow, a few shared looks across the room, a light brush of fingers, or time spent under the stars lying next to one another. Lucifer is patient; he knows he can't rush Michael into anything. It pays off in the long run.

Their sitting under the Tree of Knowledge looking out on the rest of the Garden of Eden, when Michael reaches for Lucifer's hand winding their fingers together.

Lucifer holds his breath at the contact, it's the first time Michael has reached out first. Hesitantly he looks to his older brother who simply gives a small nod a shy smile on his face. Lucifer smiles before leaning forward lightly kissing Michael.

There's a definite spark and Lucifer is happy when Michael starts to move with the kiss. It's both the best moment of Lucifer's life and the start to his downfall. Of course he doesn't know that, he's focused on deepening the kiss, happiness flowing through him as he realizes that he finally has Michael.

Only angels weren't ever really meant to partake in such human aspects of life, and when Michael wants to end it, Lucifer just can't. All he's ever wanted was this, and now Michael is pulling back from him, withdrawing completely, his eyes moist with unshed tears as he shakes his head. They can't do this anymore.

A part of Lucifer knows that Michael is right, that this was all wrong from the start, but mostly he focuses on how unfair this whole thing truly is.

He grows bitter, and it only gets worse when Dad creates those mud monkeys. Falling comes easy after that. He doesn't have anything to stay around for and if he leaves he can go off his own rules. That's the most appealing thing he's heard in a long time.

He's known from the start that he was different. That he wanted things he wasn't supposed to have, only now he doesn't really care. What's truly stopping him from having those things? Surely not Michael, and so with the promise of freedom he leaves, falling from grace never looking back.


	4. Samifer

A/N:I guess I should have prefaced this last night when I posted by saying sorry if it's not up to par with my other stuff, but this is the result of writing after weed, wine, and whip-its so yea...it made sense last night *shrugs*

**note** this was written a year ago on my birthday, I'm just now uploading here, it's been on AO3 for quite some time

* * *

Samifer

5. Angel blood is twice as addictive as demon

In all honesty, it's an accident the first time it happens.

Even after a few millennia in the pit, even Lucifer can still have a slip up every now and then. He's trying to make Sam break, wants desperately to see the younger Winchester succumb to his will.

Sure he can take it, there's nothing stopping him, big brother Michael is sulking in the corner, Adam no more than a drooling mess on the floor. There's no one to dictate what he wants to do, this is after all his domain. So when he approaches Sam with a straight razor in hand, the only thing the hunter can do is swallow and accept the fact that Lucifer intends to mark him as his own.

He flicks open the razor, just like any other time before, only this time he nicks his thumb on the blade. Cursing softly he drops the razor looking at his hand as a line of red appears across his thumb running down his wrist.

He's so focused on the fact that he's bleeding, that he doesn't notice the way Sam is looking at him. How Sam's eyes are focused on his hand, watching the line of blood as it drips off his finger. It's not until he hears a low whining sound that he looks up and notices the lust in Sam's eyes, and well isn't that quite the promising sight?

He follows Sam's sight smirking a bit when he realizes what's caught his interest. "Hmm, I can work with this," he murmurs smirking a bit at Sam. The younger Winchester simply licks his lips pupils blown wide.

Bringing his hand within Sam's reach he watches with delight as he strains against his bindings leaning forward for a taste. He humors him, letting Sam get a hold of his arm, licking up along his palm till Sam is suddenly sucking at the pad of his thumb, tongue eagerly lapping at the trail of blood.

Lucifer quickly snaps Sam out of his bindings handing over the straight razor has he drags Sam by his shirt to the bed. T

he first time was an accident, but one time is all it took.

Now when Lucifer lays spread eagle on the red satin covered bed propped up on one elbow dangling the razor out towards Sam, it's no accident. Sam's eyes darken with lust as he crawls on the bed between Lucifer's legs reaching out for the razor.

The first marks are superficial. Nothing more than crisscrossing lines over the fallen angel's chest. Sam moves downwards along Lucifer's belly next, bending forward, dragging his tongue over the lines of red that appear against Lucifer's pale skin.

Lucifer gasps hips rocking forward a bit impatient wanting Sam to move further down.

Sam smirks, he gets the upper hand in these moments and he's not likely to waste that. He moves up to rest on his haunches grinning down at Lucifer as he brandishes the razor. Lucifer spreads his legs farther apart looking up at Sam with a mix of anger at being teased and an edge of desperateness. Sam just smirks wider as he makes tiny marks along Lucifer's right forearm lapping up the blood that pools off the cut before moving to the other side.

He's got the devil gasping beneath him, hips bucking upwards seeking friction. They could go on like this for what seems like hours, but tonight is different. Tonight Lucifer is feeling needy and as much as Sam would love to keep him hanging on the edge for hours he's feeling a little charitable.

Dancing the razor over Lucifer's heart he carves a jagged 'SW'. He knows the mark will be gone in the morning, but right now the bloodied outline of his initials showing up against Lucifer's chest sends heat pooling in his gut and he needs his angel now. Tongue tracing over his handiwork he rocks his hips against Lucifer one hand ghosting over the devil's entrance as his other pins Lucifer's wrist to the bed over his head.

When they're like this, already so needy, desperately rocking against one another, it doesn't last long. Lucifer whines, already painfully hard from Sam's marks and careful attention with his tongue, and now that Sam is suddenly grinding down against him, it doesn't take much to send him over the edge. Gasping he closes his eyes tossing his head back as he cums hard against Sam, body tensing as he shudders while Sam sucks at his initials, hips grinding down.

It doesn't take Sam much longer before he's cumming to, the sounds Lucifer makes alone while Sam laps at the cuts has him aching. Between the grinding and the way Lucifer moves a leg to pull their groins closer together is what does Sam in. He cums hard, teeth sinking into Lucifer's shoulder earning him a yelp in response.

Once he's come down from his orgasmic high, he releases Lucifer's wrists flopping to the side of the still prone devil. Breathing heavily Lucifer turns to look at Sam, lips stained a shade of red from Sam's own blood tainted lips.

Leaning forward Sam kisses Lucifer tongue dragging over his bottom lips moaning at the taste. Lucifer smirks into the kiss deepening it, and Sam thinks he's found his newest addiction.


	5. Gabifer

5. In which Gabriel becomes the teacher, and Lucifer the student

Lucifer may have taught Gabriel everything he knew, but there were a few tricks the younger archangel had picked while under cover with the Pagans; namely sins of the flesh. And when they meet again, the tables are turned and Gabriel finds himself a capable teacher as he pushes Lucifer down against the bed of some nameless hotel and crawls between his brother's legs.

He smirks seeing the flash of curiosity run through Lucifer's eyes as he opens his mouth to protest, but Gabriel isn't taking questions right now; no, this is Lucifer's time to learn and Gabriel has quite the lesson planned for him. He starts with those pants, unzipping them and shucking them across the room as he spreads the Morningstar's legs wide.

"Human's are flawed sure, but you should give them credit...they sure are inventive," he smirks watching Lucifer squirm, face contorted in pleasure as his breath hitches, a tendril of gracepressing firmly against his entrance.

"G-gabe, wha' are you -"

For once Lucifer is silent, he's lost the ability to make any coherent sounds, but it doesn't matter because Gabriel thinks these needy whimpers sound better, almost as good as the flush rising up his brother's cheeks as his lashes flutter shut and he's left writhing beneath in pleasure.

"This, this is lesson number one," Gabriel says curling his grace inside Lucifer as he works him open. "We've plenty more to go...these humans were /very/creative," he smirks as he unzips his pants and prepares to dole out Lucifer's lessons.


End file.
